DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The Cell Biology Core is designed to carry provide a number of services. First, it will provide fluorescent microscopy facilities for study of living cells using digital imaging and confocal microscopy. Second, it will provide electrophysiology facilities including single cell recordings and patch clamp facilities. Third, it will provide isolated single cell preparations for investigators. Fourth, it will facilitate access to flow cytometry through an arrangement with a shared flow cytometry resource. The overall aims are to provide access to highly specialized techniques and equipment, to train center personnel in the use of these techniques, to promote collaborative arrangements, and to devise new techniques.